


The Empathy Limiter

by Liana_DS



Category: EXO (Band), Girl's Day (Band)
Genre: Crime, F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: Do Kyungsoo hampir tidak pernah melepaskan earphone di telinganya, membuatnya tampak sombong, tetapi kepribadiannya justru berkebalikan dengan kesan pertama. Bang Minah, ketua kelasnya, mengetahui ini setelah sebuah insiden nahas yang melibatkan empat pria dan beberapa butir peluru.





	The Empathy Limiter

**Author's Note:**

> “Apakah kau mendengar tangisan sedih kami?” (EXO D.O – Scream)

Do Kyungsoo—siswa 3-D yang terkenal irit bicara—mengenakan _earphone_ sepanjang hari, tak terkecuali pada jam pelajaran di mana guru dapat melihat jelas benda ‘pengacau konsentrasi’ itu. Anehnya, dia tidak pernah dihukum; dia memang menyimak dengan baik, tetapi bukankah menyumpal telinga dengan _earphone_ tetap berarti tidak menghormati guru? Rumor mengatakan perangkat nirkabel berwarna putih tersebut sebenarnya alat bantu dengar. Seorang senior yang iseng menguji kebenaran rumor ini dengan mencabut _earphone_ dari si empunya, tetapi hal yang terjadi sungguh di luar dugaan. Kyungsoo taat aturan meski sediam patung batu, maka siapa tak kaget saat ia meninju kakak kelas berbadan besar itu dan merebut _earphone_ -nya kembali? Penting diperinci bahwa Kyungsoo menutup telinganya dan menampakkan ekspresi kesakitan sebelum melayangkan bogem. Peristiwa ini menguatkan dugaan pihak-pihak yang percaya bahwa Kyungsoo butuh alat itu agar bisa mendengar dengan baik—teori yang menjelaskan mengapa telinganya nyeri begitu _earphone-_ nya dicabut paksa.

Kenyataannya tidak demikian. _Earphone_ Kyungsoo hanya perangkat pengantar suara biasa, tetapi memang ada alasan khusus mengapa sekolah membiarkan siswa satu ini menyumbat telinganya.

“Permisi, maaf, permisi.”

Suatu siang, ketika guru-guru sedang rapat dan jam belajar hari itu tak jelas, Kyungsoo tidur menggelosor ke meja ditemani daftar putar beragam genre. Namun, ia segera membuka mata begitu menangkap suara lain yang menembus _earpiece_. Itu suara seorang siswi yang akhir-akhir ini jadi sangat mudah dibedakan dari gerutuan tak terucap teman-teman sekelasnya, juga ungkapan kemuakan dalam benak guru-guru yang mesti terjebak 2 x 45 menit di kelas mereka. Suara ini mendamaikan dan penuh semangat bagai dencing lonceng kuil pagi hari: begitu bersih, begitu polos. Tentu saja Kyungsoo dapat mengenalinya meskipun sumbernya masih berjarak lima meter dari kelas, tidak berteriak, hanya memohon izin untuk menerombol kerumunan siswa yang berpindah dari kelas musik.

Pintu kelas bergeser.

“Semuanya, Goo- _ssaem_ bilang jam pelajaran kosong, tapi—“

Belum selesai ketua kelas Kyungsoo bicara, 3-D sudah riuh rendah; beberapa anak bandel lenyap duluan tanpa terhentikan. Si ketua kelas mencegah tiga orang yang nyaris bolos dengan melemparkan sebelah sepatunya ke belakang kelas, telak mengenai pelipis salah satu anggota geng berandal dan membuat pemuda itu berang.

“ _Ya_ , apa masalahmu, Bang Minah?”

“Aku belum selesai bicara, Bodoh!” Gadis berkuncir tinggi yang berkacak pinggang di depan kelas mengumpat keras—mumpung guru sedang tidak ada. Suara lonceng kuilnya berubah menjadi lonceng penanda kebakaran sekarang, walaupun ada sedikit ketakutan di baliknya. “Kalian harus menyelesaikan lembar kerja ini untuk dikumpulkan sebelum istirahat!”

“Kerjakan saja sendiri! Persetan dengan hukuman guru disiplin!”

“Akan kubunuh kau kalau berani menyusul Min Yoongi, dasar sampah masyarakat!” bentak Minah lagi. “Cecunguk-cecunguk di belakangmu itu juga sebaiknya tidak macam-macam!”

Siswa yang rambutnya dicukur samping ala idola-idola _hiphop_ itu tampaknya terpancing. Ia melangkah ringan menuju ketua kelasnya dengan senyum sinis dan tangan dikepalkan. Biarpun tidak melihat, Kyungsoo tahu Minah sedikit mundur; decit sepatunya menyisip lirih di antara alunan asyik _trot_ Hong Jinyoung.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menegakkan kepala.

“’Macam-macam’ katamu? Kami tidak akan berbuat aneh-aneh. Di tempat kami, tidak ada _cewek_ murahan sepertimu untuk diajak ‘macam-macam’.”

Minah terbelalak. Serangan terdahsyat yang pernah ia terima dari anak-anak nakal adalah diludahi, jadi dia tidak mengantisipasi tangan pemuda ini yang meraih dasinya. Jemari itu mulai melonggarkan simpul dasi; Minah sangat tahu ke mana tindakan si siswa mengarah. Dalam udara tipis, remaja ber- _earphone_ di bangku belakang menangkap perubahan gelombang bunyi, berasal dari debar terancam.

“Song Minho, kerjakan atau hidungmu tidak akan pernah pulih lagi.”

Kelas sontak senyap. Kyungsoo telah menyedot atensi sejak suku kata pertama, menyebarkan ketegangan ke seluruh penjuru, dan siswa yang memainkan dasi Minah tahu-tahu pucat. Tiga bulan lalu, tulang hidungnya patah dan rahangnya bergeser gara-gara melemparkan _earphone_ Kyungsoo ke kolam ikan depan sekolah. Dua kawannya yang mencoba membalas terpelanting, berdarah-darah. Pukulan pada senior dan tumbangnya geng Minho telah menegaskan pada siapa pun di sekolah untuk tidak main-main lagi dengannya, apalagi dengan _earphone_ -nya; ia lumayan dingin menanggapi ejekan verbal.

Minho melepaskan Minah, menyumpah di bawah napasnya, sementara para ‘cecunguk’ pelan-pelan kembali ke bangku mereka. Minah bernapas lega, gelombang bunyi infra yang ia timbulkan berangsur normal. Gadis itu mengerling malu-malu pada Kyungsoo, tersenyum kecil, sebelum dengan galak mengulang perintahnya dan membagikan lembar kerja pada anggota kelas. Ia mendumel soal anak-anak yang tak tercegat ketika sampai di meja Kyungsoo, mengira ucapannya tidak bakal terdengar, tetapi Kyungsoo ternyata menanggapinya.

“Kau sudah berusaha. Yang lari biar diurus _Ssaem_.”

“Kamu pikir begitu?” Minah tampak terkejut dan sedikit senang, mendencingkan lagi lonceng kuil pagi. “Yah, benar juga. _Ssaem_ lebih tahu cara ‘mendidik’ dibanding aku. Omong-omong, t-terima kasih.”

Kata ayah Kyungsoo yang flamboyan, kegugupan seorang gadis waktu bicara dengan pemuda adalah tanda bahwa gadis itu jatuh cinta. Minah menunjukkan gejala ini, tetapi dalam hatinya tidak berdengung kata ‘suka’ yang Kyungsoo cari, bahkan setelah volume lagu _trot_ ia kecilkan dua tingkat; justru gema kejengkelan teman-teman sekelas yang menjejali liang telinganya. Membuang bahu, Kyungsoo mengeraskan suara Hong Jinyoung dan mulai mengerjakan soal.

***

“Baiklah, Kyungsoo- _goon_ , bisa lepaskan _earphone_ -mu sebentar?”

Dokter Yujin memiliki privilese yang tidak dimiliki satu pun siswa di sekolah. Dia tak perlu menggunakan kekerasan untuk membuat Kyungsoo meletakkan dua _earpiece_ putihnya di atas meja praktik. Dulu, sang psikiater membutuhkan tangan kuat tiga pria setelah _earphone_ dilepas, tetapi kini, pasiennya lebih toleran dengan suara-suara tak diundang. Pemeriksaan status mental dilalui tanpa banyak keringat dingin maupun tatapan tidak fokus; impuls Kyungsoo terkendali baik kendati intensitas ‘suara hati’ orang yang ia dengar tak berkurang dari bulan sebelumnya.

“Resepsionis barumu mau beli kopi, tetapi tidak berani meninggalkan meja depan dan sungkan mau izin padamu karena masih ada pasien. Silakan bicara dengannya dulu, _Songsaengnim_.”

Memang selalu ada episode dalam sesi terapi di mana Kyungsoo balik memberi dokternya saran berdasarkan suara paling mengusik yang didengarnya. Dokter Yujin tidak pernah mengabaikannya lagi sejak Kyungsoo terbukti selalu mengatakan hal benar dalam lima sesi terapi berturut-turut. Laki-laki paruh baya yang nyeri perut di ruang tunggu, petugas kebersihan yang mengeluhkan terlambatnya bayaran, sampai pencopet yang nyaris beraksi di seberang jalan, semua adalah fakta yang ditahan keterbatasan indra, batas yang dilampaui Kyungsoo sejak lulus sekolah dasar. Dampaknya tidak terlalu bagus saat dia belum bisa memilah dan terpengaruh oleh setiap suara, tetapi belakangan, Kyungsoo makin tenang menghadapinya. _Earphone_ dan beraneka macam musik membantu meredam suara-suara itu, menstabilkan pemiliknya bahkan setelah tidak dikenakan. Tinggal masalah waktu sampai Kyungsoo benar-benar lepas dari sumbat telinga canggih itu.

“Dia sudah pergi ke mesin minuman.” Ada gabungan ketakjuban sekaligus rasa geli di wajah Dokter Yujin yang baru kembali dari meja depan. Rupanya, misteri pendengaran ajaib Kyungsoo masih belum mampu ia pecahkan. Para ahli jiwa memang menyebut tentang fenomena ‘manusia super’ pada beberapa pasien skizofrenia, tetapi tampaknya hanya bocah SMA ini yang mendemonstrasikan langsung fenomena tersebut dari sekian banyak pasien yang ia temui selama masa panjang praktiknya. Dokter Yujin bahkan tidak yakin Kyungsoo seorang skizofrenik sebab terlepas dari halusinasi auditoriknya, gejala-gejala lain yang mengarah pada gangguan ini—gelisah, membahayakan orang tanpa terkendali, perilaku kekanakan tidak bertujuan, keyakinan aneh yang dihidupi—tidak ditemukan begitu ia menjalani psikoterapi. Fungsi sehari-harinya sangat normal, kecuali dalam pergaulan; ia cuma punya dua teman karib, tetapi Dokter Yujin bilang itu sesuai dengan kepribadiannya, jadi tak masalah. Masa lalu dan masa sekarangnya pun bersih dari cerita-cerita kelam. Orang tuanya suportif, ayahnya pegawai yang mapan, lingkungan rumahnya tenteram, dan diagnosis skizofrenia makin tergeser jauh ke belakang benak sang psikiater.

“Ada lagi yang mau kauceritakan padaku?”

 _Dencing lonceng_ , Kyungsoo senyum-senyum. Ia lupa kalau sang dokter tidak bisa mendengar suara batinnya.

“Seorang gadis?” tebak Dokter Yujin, dan Kyungsoo terlambat memasang topeng bekunya. “Tidak apa-apa, mengakulah. Aku suka _cowok_ yang mencintai diam-diam.”

“Itu menjijikkan,” ujar Kyungsoo blak-blakan. “Kalau aku menyukai seseorang, pasti aku akan langsung mengatakannya.”

“Semangat yang bagus. Aku senang kamu masih mengalami gejolak-gejolak masa muda di tengah rundungan suara orang sebanyak itu. Kalau menurutku, kamu yang sekarang menyeleksi dan memerhatikan, bukan mengabaikan, dan kepekaanmu akan perasaan naik karenanya. Baik untukmu dan orang-orang di sekitarmu, tetapi kamu masih harus belajar banyak untuk mengekspresikannya agar orang-orang mengerti. Apa kau cukup leluasa menunjukkan isi hatimu di luar klinik?”

“Kalau kau tanya apa aku senyum-senyum seperti tadi di luar, tidak.” Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo bicara jujur. “Kurasa tidak akan pernah bisa lagi.”

“O, tentu bisa. Hanya perlu latihan.” Dokter Yujin tersenyum sabar, mencatat pertemuan hari ini dalam rekam medis Kyungsoo. “Toh kau menunjukkan perasaanmu padaku dan keluargamu, jadi pada teman-temanmu pun harusnya bisa.”

Anak mata Kyungsoo bergulir ke samping, meragu. Ia sering mendengar berbagai suara hati yang sebenarnya tidak salah bila diungkapkan, tetapi orang-orang memilih memendam itu semua karena takut akan direspons tak sesuai harapan. Kecemasan dalam gelombang-gelombang ini menulari Kyungsoo, sedikit banyak. Kendati demikian, Kyungsoo pikir ia tak boleh selamanya mengunci diri. Ia tak akan mencapai gadis lonceng kuilnya jika tidak bicara, bukan?

Seusai kunjungan, Kyungsoo berjalan pulang bersama ibunya; kediaman Do cukup dekat dari klinik Dokter Yujin dan kaki ibu Kyungsoo masih tergolong kuat untuk menempuh 220 meter. Sang psikiater bilang obrolan ringan anak-beranak ini dalam perjalanan akan menjaga empati Kyungsoo meskipun kadang, ibu Kyungsoo jengah. Putranya terkesan tidak mendengar, tetapi karena ia menyimak baik-baik dan bahkan menanggapi sesekali, kebiasaan tersebut terus berlanjut.

Melintasi toko swalayan baru, ibu Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan mengenai harga barang, sayangnya satu sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana mengalihkan perhatian si anak.

“Kamu dengar _Eomma_ tidak, sih?”

“Maaf. Tadi aku melihat teman sekelasku di seberang jalan.”

“ _Eung_?” Semula marah, ibu Kyungsoo celingukan bingung. “Mana?”

Paham bahwa sang ibu pasti akan memaksanya menyapa si teman, Kyungsoo lantas berbohong. “Dia sudah masuk ke gang kecil di sebelah toko. Jadi, tadi harga barang apa yang naik?”

“O, ya, itu—“

Kata-kata ibu Kyungsoo tidak mencapai pendengaran sang anak sepenuhnya. Remaja bermata lebar itu sedang fokus mencari bunyi lonceng kuil di antara mesin kendaraan dan desah lelah pekerja yang baru pulang. Gagal, tetapi ia menangkap satu suara muram yang mirip milik Minah.

_“Apa suatu hari nanti, aku bisa membayar psikiater?”_

Tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya, Kyungsoo berpaling ke belakang. Minah—yang mengenakan kaus putih polos dan rok pudar bermotif bunga—memeluk kantung belanjanya sambil memandang lama klinik Dokter Yujin. Alis Kyungsoo terangkat tak mengerti; untuk apa gadis seceria ketua kelasnya itu mendatangi ahli jiwa?

 _“Semakin hari, semakin buruk saja .... Selama aku masih bersama_ Appa _, pasti tak akan baik .... Tak bisa lari juga ....”_

Apanya yang semakin buruk? Kyungsoo bisa saja menanyai Minah besok; siapa tahu dia bisa membantu? Bukankah Dokter Yujin memintanya untuk latihan berekspresi? Menggali masalah Minah mungkin jadi percobaannya yang pertama. Membulatkan tekad, Kyungsoo mempercepat langkah agar segera sampai di rumah dan menjelajahi internet untuk menemukan cara bicara baik-baik dengan perempuan.

“Kyungsoo- _ya_ , jangan tinggalkan _Eomma_!”

Ups.

***

Andai Minah tidak meletakkan dua kotak bekal buatan sendiri di mejanya, Kyungsoo pasti sudah makan siang dengan Inseong dan Taehyun di kantin. Tadinya, ia ingin menemui Minah sebelum pulang sore saja; gadis itu tampak sibuk dengan beberapa urusan pejabat kelas yang Kyungsoo enggan terlibat. Bekal-bekal itu (dan komentar jahil ‘duo berisik’ soal ‘dimasakkan sesuatu oleh gadis’) tidak masuk dalam perhitungan, tetapi satu yang pasti: ini kesempatan bagus untuk bercakap-cakap panjang.

“Kita makan di atap saja.” Biarpun tatapan galaknya terarah pada Inseong dan Taehyun yang masih bersiul-siul ke arahnya dari ambang pintu kelas, Kyungsoo sedang bicara pada Minah.

“Di sini berisik, bukan?” tanya Minah cepat tanggap. Perintah mengusir terpancar dari mata sempitnya yang mengintimidasi. Inseong dan Taehyun kabur ke kantin, terkekeh-kekeh.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo dan Minah berjalan berdua, saling menyebelahi, tidak ada siapa-siapa _selain mereka_. Si pemuda patut bersyukur Minah tidak berpendengaran istimewa atau telinga itu akan mengetahui debur dalam dada Kyungsoo. Saat ini, lonceng kuil berdentang bolak-balik, seolah digoyangkan oleh pendeta yang terlalu bersemangat.

“Aku membuatnya sebagai tanda terima kasih,” ucap Minah setibanya mereka di atap yang luas dan sunyi. “Kamu selalu membantuku kalau anak-anak nakal berulah. Aku betul-betul bersyukur. Jadi, kuharap kamu suka masakanku.”

 _Memang ada yang bakal tidak suka makan ini?,_ batin Kyungsoo di balik terima kasih yang terlontar singkat. Tofu isi nasi itu menu yang jarang dinikmatinya, tetapi Minah mengolah bahan-bahan dengan baik sehingga Kyungsoo agak menyesal jumlah makanan itu tak sebanyak harapannya. Senyum langkanya mengembang dan Minah nyaris terkejut biarpun akhirnya, ia cuma tertawa dan ikut bersantap dengan si bocah _earphone_.

“Aku selalu penasaran dengan daftar putarmu. Mengapa begitu cintanya dengan lagu sampai tidak mau melepaskan _earphone_ -mu?”

Sumpit Kyungsoo mengambang di udara. Gawat. Minah sebaiknya tidak tahu soal bagaimana lagu apa pun dari _earphone_ dapat menulikannya dari kecamuk jiwa setiap orang dalam radius lima puluh meter. Itu seperti mengungkap kecacatan pada bagian tubuh yang paling tertutup: tidak boleh sembarangan.

Setelah menelan, Kyungsoo balik bertanya untuk melindungi rahasianya.

“Kau sendiri, mengapa kemarin ingin pergi ke psikiater?”

Minah membelalak terkejut, dahinya berkerut.

“Maksudmu?”

“Aku—“ Kyungsoo mengerem lidahnya; jangan sampai Minah tahu soal dia yang keluar dari klinik Dokter Yujin, “—melihatmu memandangi klinik Dokter Yujin waktu akan pergi belanja.”

Alis Minah naik. Ada rasa penasaran sekaligus geli yang menghias kurva bibirnya.

“Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku _ingin_ ke sana? Aku lebih suka sehat jiwa dan raga seperti sekarang.”

Namun, bunyi lonceng kuil mendadak lenyap, terganti tabuhan detak jantung yang tak seirama dengan getar kekhawatiran.

_Dia melihat apa lagi kemarin? Semoga dia tidak tahu lebih banyak dari itu ...._

“Yah, aku,” Kyungsoo mengusap tengkuk selagi menyusun alasan yang bagus, “hanya menduga begitu. Habisnya kau memandangi bangunan itu lama sekali.”

“O,” Minah memutus kontak mata dengan lawan bicaranya, “aku lupa. Mengapa, ya? Mungkin aku cuma diam sebentar supaya dapat mengingat barang di daftar belanjaan yang terlewatkan. Aslinya, tidak ada yang kelupaan juga, sih .... Ah, atau mungkin, aku cuma melamun waktu itu. Aku tidak ingat.”

 _Apa susahnya bicara jujur?_ , tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati, tidak suka dibohongi. Suara-suara dalam jiwa Minah kacau sekali sampai Kyungsoo kesulitan memilahnya. Mengecilkan volume lagu pun tidak menolong.

“Kau—“

“Jangan-jangan, kau ini _stalker_?”

Kyungsoo mendelik, padahal matanya sudah bundar lebar tanpa melakukannya. Minah agak menarik diri, barangkali takut ditelan mata itu.

“Mengapa tiba-tiba—“

“S-Soalnya kau belanja di tempat yang jauh dari rumahmu” _Aku tidak yakin kau bahkan hapal alamatku_ , protes Kyungsoo diam-diam. “Apa lagi memangnya alasan yang masuk akal selain mengikutiku? Kau mau apa?”

Kyungsoo tahu Minah mencoba memblokir jalan masuk menuju kehidupan pribadinya, tetapi tidakkah reaksinya terlalu ekstrem?

“Rumahku di dekat situ,” tukas Kyungsoo, menyebutkan alamat rumahnya dengan lengkap. “Aku sebenarnya juga pergi ke psikiater kemarin dan—“

“Lho, jadi yang benar bagaimana?” Minah meninggikan nada, menutup kotak bekal dan berdiri. “Tadi kamu bilang belanja, sekarang ke psikiater. Kamu pasti mengarang-ngarang alasan saja untuk membenarkan perbuatanmu, kan? _Stalker_! Urusi urusanmu sendiri!”

Hingga Minah membanting pintu menutup dan mulai menuruni tangga ke kelas, Kyungsoo masih berjuang mencerna kalimatnya. Sang ketua kelas bicara dengan sangat cepat dan jiwanya gaduh; bagaimana Kyungsoo dapat memproses omongannya dengan segera? Mengapa pula ia menciptakan tuduhan dan membelok-belokkan arus percakapan? Efek tindakan itu justru berlawanan dengan apa yang dimau Minah: menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Menajamkan pendengaran tidak lagi berhasil. Suara batin Minah pasti telah membaur dengan bisikan-bisikan jengkel siswa dan guru di lantai bawah, tidak cukup menonjol untuk dikenali rungunya yang selektif, dan Kyungsoo pikir tidak bijak jika ia mencoba meluruskan segalanya sekarang.

_Urusi urusanmu sendiri!_

“Seperti aku bisa melakukannya saja,” gumam Kyungsoo, mengeraskan volume musik untuk menyamarkan degup jantungnya yang berantakan.

***

Sabtu malam. Setelah mengerjakan PR, Kyungsoo menyalakan modem untuk berselancar di _web._ Ia mengetikkan kata kunci berbeda dalam beberapa jendela yang dibukanya, di antaranya ‘gangguan jiwa remaja’ dan ‘tanda depresi dini’. Terlepas dari kepribadiannya yang ceria dan pemberani, juga lonceng kuil dalam jiwanya, Minah makhluk yang benar-benar asing buat Kyungsoo. Siapa tahu artikel-artikel yang ia temukan bisa membantu memperbaiki hubungan mereka?

Sembari mencari, Kyungsoo merenungkan potongan kalimat-kalimat yang dibatin Minah di depan klinik Dokter Yujin. _Makin buruk. Selama bersama_ Appa. _Tak bisa lari._ Dua hal yang pertama kali dipikirkan Kyungsoo adalah depresi dan kecemasan, guncangan psikis yang kata Dokter Yujin paling banyak menjangkiti remaja. Dalam kasus Minah, akarnya bisa jadi adalah seorang ayah yang penyiksa, tetapi aneh juga jika gadis itu memang disiksa dan tidak menampakkan luka serius di mana pun saat masuk sekolah. Sesungguhnya, satu-satunya petunjuk bahwa Minah mungkin ‘sakit’ adalah kata hatinya tempo hari, yang tidak akan diketahui orang tanpa indra spesial semacam Kyungsoo.

_Penderita gangguan jiwa yang cenderung menutup diri memiliki prognosis yang lebih buruk ...._

‘Prognosis’ merupakan prediksi apakah seorang pasien akan membaik atau memburuk ke depannya, begitu kata penerjemah daring. ‘Memburuk’—menurut sebagian besar artikel—berarti meninggal, atau setidaknya kehilangan fungsi sehari-hari yang signifikan.

Kyungsoo gelisah. Suara yang awalnya teredam oleh ‘seleksi telinga’-nya menguat, menambah kacau perasaannya. Buru-buru Kyungsoo menggeser _slider_ di atas ikon megafon ke atas, mengencangkan lantunan Na Yoonkwon, dan mengatur napasnya sesuai yang diajarkan terapis untuk menanggulangi kepanikan. Selama dua puluh menit pertama, itu berhasil; suara dari luar _earphone_ tidak sanggup mengalahkan balada kuat sang penyanyi.

“Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku, _Ahjussi_! Tolong!”

Teriakan itu menembus kelembutan balada, seakan melukai gendang telinga, langsung ke nurani Kyungsoo. Disibaknya tirai takut-takut. Dalam kegelapan di bawah sana, apa pun susah terlihat, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak hendak menyalakan alat penerangan tambahan atau si penjahat akan lari sebelum sempat diadili karena cahayanya. Ia memaksa netra remajanya yang sehat untuk menelusuri bayangan-bayangan bergerak yang terselubungi hitam.

“Hentikan! Jangan sakiti aku, lepaskan!!!”

_Itu Minah._

Keringat dingin menitiki tubuh Kyungsoo yang baru saja mengenali suara ini. Bersama keputusasaan Minah, terdengar juga tawa laki-laki— _banyak_ laki-laki—di jalan bawah sana. Siluet tubuh mungil di antara dua—tiga, empat?—badan yang lebih besar sungguh bukan pertanda baik. Orang-orang ini tidak setinggi senior yang pernah Kyungsoo hajar, tetapi mereka mabuk dan berjumlah empat.

_Polisi._

Gemetar Kyungsoo membuka kunci ponsel, memencet nomor darurat, dan menghubungi pihak berwajib setelah memindahkan _earphone_ dari laptop ke gawai yang lebih kecil. Ia melaporkan kejadiannya secara singkat beserta alamat, lalu menutup telepon. Tentu saja, kejahatan di bawah sana masih belum berhenti dan ia menjadi semakin tegang. Dalam situasi ini, melepaskan _earphone_ baginya sama berbahaya dengan menerjang seorang diri ke tengah-tengah konflik bersenjata. Batas antara suara yang perlu diacuhkan dan tidak akan mengabur; selanjutnya, seluruh suara itu—isi hati orang, percakapan langsung, kekacauan di bawah, sampai denting gelas di meja makan apartemen sebelah akan terdengar olehnya, membuatnya gila. Sebagian kecil dari keriuhan ini, sebenarnya, sudah mulai merobohkan benteng suara Frank Sinatra dari ponsel.

_“Mengapa tidak ada yang turun menolong gadis itu?”_

_“Aku sudah telepon polisi. Kita tunggu saja.”_

_“Gadis malang.”_

_“Ada orang lain yang melihat, pasti nanti dia juga akan tertolong.”_

_“Tidur, Nak. Orang-orang gila itu biar diurus Pak Polisi.”_

Kyungsoo hampir mengumpat, tetapi ia kemudian ingat bahwa kepengecutannya tidak lebih baik dari mereka yang satu demi satu menjauhi jendela, tidak berminat melibatkan diri. Berkali-kali ia merasa mendengar dengung sirine polisi, tetapi tidak ada yang datang; apakah itu bunyi mobil-mobilan punya anak tetangga?

_“Mengapa tidak kau sendiri yang turun menolong dia? Bukankah kau menyukainya?”_

Nah, sudah lama sekali Kyungsoo tidak mendengar suara ini. Dokter Yujin bilang ia mesti mewaspadai suara yang memuat cemoohan padanya ...

... apalagi yang meniru _suaranya sendiri._

Bersandar pada kursi belajarnya, Kyungsoo menarik napas. Satu. Dua. Ia harus rileks. Serangan panik tidak boleh datang ketika Minah—gadis lonceng kuilnya yang berharga—berada dalam keadaan genting di mana ia harus bertindak cepat.

_“Apakah kau masih memikirkan kata-katanya untuk tidak ikut campur?”_

_Tidak,_ sangkal Kyungsoo. _Aku cuma ingin kau diam._

_“Kau tidak punya cara menyelamatkannya. Polisi akan lama datang. Dia akan mati.”_

_Tentu tidak._ Kyungsoo mengembuskan napas pelan-pelan dari bibir yang dibulatkan. _Pasti ada cara._

_“Preman-preman itu akan membunuhnya.”_

“Kalau begitu, aku yang akan membunuh mereka.”

Bagi Kyungsoo, kalimat yang diucapkan pelan ini adalah bentakan untuk jiwanya yang berisik.

Keterpojokan kadang memunculkan impuls tidak lazim, kepekaan indra, dan memori yang berguna. Kyungsoo menyelipkan ponsel ke saku celana _training-_ nya, meningkatkan volume lagu agar konsentrasinya terjaga sebelum melesat ke ruang tamu. Ayah-ibunya makan malam berdua untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan, jadi Kyungsoo sendiri di rumah dan bebas berbuat apa pun, termasuk bermain.

Kyungsoo menarik tas kanvas di atas rak sepatu: milik ayahnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah _airsoft rifle_ yang biasanya digunakan sang ayah untuk olahraga akhir pekan. Pernah ia diajak terjun sekali ke ‘pertempuran’ melawan rekan-rekan kantor ayahnya—dan pulang dengan memar di dahi serta lengan bawah. Ibunya mengomel seharian dan ia tidak pernah diizinkan menggunakan senjata lagi, tetapi berkat pengalaman itu, ia kini berpeluang menyelamatkan Minah sebelum polisi.

Membuka jendela perlahan dan secukupnya, Kyungsoo mengarahkan laras senapan ke dalam malam. Berkas cahaya dari kamar-kamar yang masih bercahaya dari gedung sebelah membantunya membidik walaupun tidak banyak. Ia bahkan mampu sedikit melihat wajah Minah yang lebam di satu sisi dan usahanya memberontak.

_Jangan melukainya._

[ _L is for the way you look at me._ ]

Kyungsoo meluncurkan satu gotri. Meleset. Orang-orang itu tidak menyadari tembakannya.

[ _O is for the only one I see._ ]

Satu gotri mengenai punggung salah satu pria. Dengan percaya diri, Kyungsoo melepaskan tembakan berikut, mengincar sisi perut laki-laki yang kemejanya tak terkancing dengan benar, tetapi ia justru tak sengaja mengenai mata pria bercelana kumal.

“Kurang ajar! Siapa itu?”

Kyungsoo terkekeh.

[ _V is very, very extraordinary_     

 _E is even more than anyone that you adore can._ ]

Jarak antar tembakan makin singkat. Dua gotri menggores lengan pria berkaus merah, satu ke pipi laki-laki berkemeja terbuka, dan satu lagi—astaga.

Minah menjerit. Punggung tangannya tertembak.

[ _Love is all that I can give to you._

 _Love is more than just a game for two._ ]

Satu gotri mengenai tong sampah, menimbulkan lengkingan logam yang tertumbuk. Pria-pria itu sadar ada yang menyerang mereka. Panik, dua orang meninggalkan Minah, sedangkan dua lagi—ada empat kecoak, rupanya—masih belum beranjak. Salah satu dari mereka menarik _T-shirt_ Minah, mencoba merobeknya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tiga gotri beruntun ke kepala orang itu.

[ _Two in love can make it._

 _Take my heart and please don't break it._ ]

Dengung sirene terdengar kembali, kali ini diiringi sorot lampu mobil polisi yang berputar-putar. Polisi membekuk orang-orang kurang ajar yang mencoba melarikan diri itu, sementara Minah yang sesenggukan dan berpakaian kusut diantarkan seorang petugas wanita ke mobil berbeda. _Verse_ dan _chorus_ mendampingi Kyungsoo yang—usai membereskan senjatanya—memandangi dua mobil polisi dengan kelegaan tak tergambarkan.

“ _Love is made for me and you.”_ Kyungsoo bersenandung, mengikuti Sinatra yang mengakhiri tembangnya, lalu menutup tirai.

***

Siang.

“Aku tidak tahu Kyungsoo bisa seagresif itu soal percintaan.” Noh Taehyun melongok ke koridor dari pintu belakang kelas. Kepala Kim Inseong menumpuki kepala pemuda pendek itu, menatap arah yang sama.

“Ya, apalagi _cewek_ nya juga cuma Bang Minah, bukan Jung Eunji atau Lee Jieun.”

Namun, alasan Kyungsoo mengejar gadis berkelopak mata tunggal yang garang ini melebihi kekaguman dangkal Taehyun dan Inseong soal perempuan.

“Kau mau apa lagi?!” teriak Minah ketika Kyungsoo terpaksa mencekal telapak tangannya di depan toilet wanita, tempat yang terlarang bagi laki-laki. Daripada rasa jengkel, ekspresi yang mendominasi wajah si gadis adalah ketakutan. Sebagai saksi peristiwa malam sebelumnya, Kyungsoo tahu jelas apa penyebab ketakutan itu.

“Aku hanya ingin minta maaf dengan benar—“

“Omong kosong, dasar _stalk—“_

“—atas luka tembak di tanganmu.”

Minah terenyak. Pria-pria yang menyerangnya sempat beberapa kali menyebut ‘tembakan’. Separuh dari mereka hendak kabur sebelum polisi datang karena tembakan-tembakan ini, tetapi bukankah selain Minah dan para laki-laki bejat itu, tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di jalan? Petugas juga menyinggung soal masuknya dua panggilan melaporkan kejadian tersebut, satu dari seorang wanita tua dan satu dari seorang laki-laki bersuara berat.

“Kau menembaki mereka.”

“Dan, itu bukan karena aku mengikutimu.” Pembelaan diri Kyungsoo mendahului tuduhan _stalker_ di ujung lidah Minah. “Sudah kubilang, rumahku memang di sekitar situ. Aku menembak—ayo bicara di tempat lain. Kumohon. Aku ingin kau mendengarkanku sekali ini.”

Menghindari bisik-bisik curiga para siswa di koridor, Kyungsoo dan Minah meniti tangga darurat yang jarang dilalui orang. Minah menyilangkan lengan kembali di bordes, sementara Kyungsoo merunut kronologi cerita. Dari PR, teriakan Minah, hingga _airsoft gun_ yang melontarkan gotri dengan _L.O.V.E_ -nya Frank Sinatra sebagai _background music_ , Kyungsoo memastikan tak ada detail tertinggal. Obsidian Minah berkilat hampa sepanjang cerita bak mata boneka. Lonceng dalam hatinya tidak berdencing dan Kyungsoo tercekik oleh kesunyian.

“Aku sudah menceritakan semua kebenaran yang aku tahu. Terserah mau menganggapku bagaimana. Tidak ada untungnya juga menipumu.” Kyungsoo terengah; ia bertutur hampir tanpa jeda. “Giliranmu bercerita.”

“Kau anak SMA yang lumayan kejam, ya, menembak demi menyelamatkan temanmu.”

Isak tangis samar memasuki liang telinga Kyungsoo, tak pernah mencapai kesadaran lantaran pemuda itu terlalu larut pada kosongnya mimik Minah.

“Tapi ... setidaknya kau tidak mencelakakan orang dengan niat buruk.”

Mengerjap tak percaya, Kyungsoo menyaksikan bagaimana air mata menuruni mata boneka Minah seakan semu belaka.

Salah satu dari empat pria bobrok itu—tepatnya yang berkemeja terbuka—adalah ayah Minah. (Sejenak, Kyungsoo syok, tetapi keterkejutan itu lekas berubah menjadi penyesalan; _mestinya kemarin aku pakai peluru sungguhan._ ) Ayah Minah tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang jelas dan (untungnya) jarang pulang. Ia juga seorang pemabuk yang setiap pulang cuma mengacaukan rumah makan kecil yang Minah kelola sendirian (gadis berpenampilan standar ini punya pesona dalam latar belakangnya; patutlah Kyungsoo gagal melepaskan diri). Parahnya, ia tidak pernah beraksi sendirian; tiga orang lain yang Kyungsoo lihat malam itu adalah teman-teman pemabuk ayah Minah. Saat Minah sedang menutup kedai, mereka datang bersamaan, setengah bermimpi, dan pria berkaus merah memeluk Minah tanpa peringatan. Minah menyikut perut si lelaki dan lari sekencang-kencangnya, tetapi tertangkap lagi di gang. Sisanya? Sudah Kyungsoo kisahkan seluruhnya.

“Sampah, hidupku ini.” Minah duduk di anak tangga terdekat dari bordes dan menangkupkan tangan ke wajah. Gelaknya kontras dengan pipi yang becek di balik telapak. “Aku juga sampah yang mau-mau saja diperlakukan begini oleh _Appa_. Aku sampah yang menyembunyikan bau busuknya agar bisa berbaur dengan yang lain.”

“Kau manusia, bukan sampah, dan aku tidak mencium sedikit pun kebusukanmu dengan indraku yang tajam ini.”

Minah menurunkan telapaknya sebatas mata. “Baguslah. Aku mengelabuimu, berarti, padahal trikku semurahan _concealer_ yang menutup bekas luka.”

“Silakan saja pakai _concealer_ sebanyak mungkin. Aku akan tetap tahu apa yang kaurasakan karena _concealer_ tidak bisa menutupi suara hatimu.”

“Apa ini rayuan gombal,” dengus Minah, “atau cara baru untuk berempati?”

“Yang kedua,” jawab Kyungsoo tegas. Minah menengadah dan Kyungsoo mendengar lonceng. “Di hari kau marah padaku, kau menyuruhku mengurus urusanku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa. Sudah lama aku tidak benar-benar mengabaikan orang, Bang Minah, karena suara hati mereka berdengung dalam telingaku. Milikmu adalah yang paling berbeda belakangan: bebas gerutuan, ringan, dan bebas. Punyamulah yang tak pernah bisa kuabaikan dari sekian banyak suara itu. Aku menyukainya, jadi aku tidak akan membiarkannya hilang walaupun _kau_ sendiri ingin menghilangkannya.”

Seraya menyusut air mata, Minah menghias ketakjubannya dengan skeptisisme.

“Omong kosong apa ini? Mendengar suara hati—hah. Kaukira aku anak kecil?”

“Kaukira mengapa aku pakai _earphone_ setiap hari kalau bukan untuk menciptakan tandingan bagi suara-suara yang mengganggu itu? Jangan coba-coba berakting lagi; aku tahu kau menganggapku keren dan perhatian.”

“Sialan, Do Kyungsoo.”

 _Tapi, aku mengatakan hal yang benar_ , salah satu sudut bibir Kyungsoo naik, puas.

“Aku cuma punya diriku sebagai sahabat sejati. Murid-murid kaya dan pandai di sini tidak bakal berempati pada anak seorang bajingan pemabuk yang tidak punya ponsel pintar.” Minah memperjelas statusnya.

“Jangan mengajariku empati.” Emosi Kyungsoo meningkat selevel lebih dekat ke permukaan. “Aku salah satu pasien Dokter Kim Yujin, psikiater yang kliniknya kaupandangi itu. Apa yang membuatku datang ke sana adalah overdosis empati.” Tersedak tawa sengau, Minah menggeleng-geleng heran, tetapi Kyungsoo serius dan Minah—paham situasi—lantas membungkam diri sendiri. “Aku biasa mendengar keluh kesah lebih dari seratus orang dalam satu langkah menyusuri kota. Beberapa di antaranya cukup keras untuk memengaruhiku, dan sebagian dari kelompok ini adalah mereka yang tak bisa kutolong. Aku memukul Son Hyunwoo- _sunbae_ dan geng Song Minho karena kepanikan serta rasa nyeri yang melanda akibat suara-suara ini.

“Sekarang kau dengan sombong bicara soal empati. Aku sudah mengasihani orang-orang yang paling tak pantas dikasihani sebelum kau sempat mengasihani orang lain. Menipisnya keterikatan antar manusia memang mengerikan. Orang-orang di apartemen dekat tempatmu diserang sebagian besar tidak memedulikanmu, tetapi masih ada yang tergerak, kan? Ada dua penelepon malam itu, salah satunya _aku_.”

Kyungsoo menghela napas sekali lagi. Bicara banyak berbanding lurus dengan habisnya energi, makanya ia tak begitu suka menanggapi ocehan Inseong dan Taehyun.

“Berpendapatlah, Bang Minah.”

Yang ditantang menegakkan badan tanpa menunjukkan niat akan melawan. Argumen Kyungsoo akan berubah jadi bualan jika ia tidak mendaftar fakta-fakta yang mendukung fenomena _superhuman_ -nya. Minah terharu akan butanya Kyungsoo terhadap kekayaan dan niatnya untuk meredakan penderitaan orang asing, tetapi juga takut kalau-kalau Kyungsoo berbohong dan menjauh di kemudian hari. Di sisi lain, Minah ingin mencabut _earphone_ di telinga Kyungsoo, melenyapkan suara-suara mengganggu, dan membisikkan terima kasih setulus-tulusnya ....

Tahu-tahu, raut Kyungsoo melunak. Ia tersenyum semanis bocah, lalu mulai menuruni tangga.

“ _Y-Ya!_ ” Minah memanggil Kyungsoo, tak paham mengapa ia mendadak gugup. “Aku belum selesai!”

“ _Eo_.” Kyungsoo mengangkat telapak kirinya tanpa berpaling. “Aku sudah mendengar bisikanmu. Dengan senang hati. Terima kasih kembali.”

Minah tidak memberi respons apa-apa, tetapi Kyungsoo mendengar lonceng kuil pagi yang secara bertahap melantang dan bertransformasi menjadi dering alarm kebakaran, berlatar belakang degup jantung yang gila.

_Aku menyukaimu._

Dan, ini bukan Kyungsoo yang membatin.


End file.
